


COCOON

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: ＜星巡りの観測者＞設定私設很多和星巡りの観測者主線劇情沒有太大關係是ABO設定上16歲成年





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> <星巡りの観測者> https://idolish7.com/hoshimeguri/  
因為是ABO建議做好可能有生子的準備  
陸和天以及樂的角色有某種密不可分的關係

在鋼鐵之星Lama中央王都舉辦的宴會持續了三天三夜。這是慶祝Lama終於自長年以來紛亂不斷的戰禍中恢復生機的宴會，一向看起來森冷嚴酷的Lama皇宮在這期間都能聽見歡笑聲，各方的貴族前來與會，在這一派歌舞昇平之中，Lama的王坐在他的王座裡，自高處俯瞰他的臣民。

多麼和平的夜晚，您說是吧。站在王的左側，年輕的紅髮隨從Erin為他的王重新斟滿葡萄酒。在眾人的連番祝賀之下，王像雪一樣潔白的肌膚已經染上了一層薄薄的醉態，酡紅的臉頰，迷茫四望的灰色眼睛──Erin知道他的王醉了。

您在等人嗎？

您在等待的人是誰？

Erin攙扶起Orion，鋼鐵之星前所未見最英明勤勉的王、人民也畏懼的王，現在在他的懷中因為不勝酒力，身體癱軟得就像一灘水。Erin放任自己的袖子被王扯住，他知道Orion不想離開這裡，每一次的宴會Orion都在尋找某個他熟悉的身影，從Erin在他身邊服侍開始，Orion一直都沒有變過。

本來矜持地進行著的國宴，因為王離席了，氣氛也開始走調，貴族狂亂地飲酒，男人女人嘻笑的聲音持續不斷，城外的人民呼喊著Orion的名字，這注定是個要熱鬧下去的夜晚。

在王宮的最深處，屬於一國之君的寢宮靜悄悄的，只有風的聲音。

Erin將Orion送到床上，他為他換下衣服，繁複的禮裝將Orion的身體包裹起來，深黑色是Lama王族的傳統色，好提醒他們不忘鐵與血，以及回歸樸素自律的精神。Orion穿上黑色很好看，但也讓他看起來更為蒼白，有人和他說過嗎？Erin的手指滑過王那冰涼的肌膚，他虔誠地吻了吻王的指尖。

Orion就在這個時候睜開了眼睛。他平時那種嚴肅的表情被酒精沖刷得一點也不剩，銀灰色的睫毛像蝴蝶拍動翅膀一樣眨動，Erin直直望向他，他像在憐憫Orion，逕直撫上了Orion熱燙的臉頰。

「Sardinia……」Orion嘟噥著一個名字。Erin的拇指滑向他的嘴唇，Orion凝望著他，又喊了一次那個名字，牙齒輕碰、咬住舌尖，Orion發這個名字的音是最好聽的。他的嘴唇被Erin按壓蹂躪，口腔內也遭到手指侵犯，Erin知道只有在這個時候可以對他的陛下做這種事情。

Orion那柔軟的唇瓣、被愛情滋潤的肉體、臣民都不曉得的放蕩姿態，Erin曾經見識過。

那是他們在碧水之星Sirena停泊一日的那晚。

也是被Sirena王室拋棄的Erin發下誓言要向Sardinia復仇的那晚。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18  
關於98以前的故事

# 01

Sirena，碧水之星。

在名為威尼斯的王都最高之處矗立著王宮，王宮之下是城市中心，古老的建築群將城市籠罩於安馨的氣氛中，清澈流水自王宮水道傾瀉而下，蜿蜒小道上小船貢多拉穿梭航行，陽光如風一般穿透這座琉璃之城。

在王宮的最深處，一片只屬於王子的花園裡，就連宮廷侍從也無從踏入的地方，有細小的聲音從百里香叢後方傳來。野性的氣味在花園裡蔓延擴張，這種氣味本來並不屬於高貴優雅的Sirena王室，所以他們也明白要躲避別人的眼光。

Sardinia抓住了草皮，屬於alpha的高潮正向他襲來，他必須更深入地埋進Orion的身體裡，他們兩個才都能得到快樂。

「哈、呃……Sar、dinia……」Orion抓緊了Sardinia的後背，發出像貓叫一樣含糊的鼻音，他的指甲即便修剪整齊，仍然在Sardinia的背上留下數道抓痕，alpha猛烈的抽動讓他的身體不住搖晃，omega的高潮意猶未盡，天生擅長做愛的身體不知道什麼叫做滿足，Orion順從慾望將腿張得更開，就omega而言已經成熟得可以時常性交的身體從兩個人相交的地方噴濺出溫暖的潤滑液，將草皮溽濕一小塊。

Sardinia的陰莖停留在青梅竹馬，Lama王子火熱的後穴裡。Orion窄小的臀部吞進了屬於alpha的粗壯陰莖，反覆進出抽插已經讓他們的性器都熱燙得要命，距離第一次做這件事情明明還沒過多久，他們很快就愛上了這種感覺，就算各自不在發情期裡面，只要不被發現，就會偷偷地做愛。

因為Lama頻繁內戰，Orion被父王寄養在和平的Sirena，由Sirena王室代為養育，這之間還有政治性的考量。他體內流著Lama的血，雖然長了一張漂亮的臉，但無趣嚴肅得就像顆石頭，對大膽示愛的Sirena女性也敬而遠之，滿腦子只有軍事和政治。

Sardinia承認自己一開始只是為了耍弄他。他想看看Orion因為性而失控的樣子，這樣他就可以嘲弄他，實在無趣啊，不要當個聖人，像個Sirena人一樣過活怎麼樣？在Sirena，一旦16歲成年了，無論是酒還是性交，全都沒有半點限制，自由正是Sirena的空氣。

所以他走進Orion的房間裡，他親吻這個頑固的少年，看Orion的臉頰因為他變成玫瑰色，Sardinia本來打算在這裡打住，他吻過的人自然會臉紅，所有男人女人都渴望蒙受Sardinia王子的寵幸，度過銷魂之夜，但Orion的反應卻讓他燃起一股悶火，那種可怕的火焰讓他把Orion壓到了床上，像頭野獸一樣嗅聞Orion的脖子。

Sardinia就算是野獸，也是異常優雅的獵豹。他的舌頭在Orion白皙的皮膚上遊走，Orion的皮膚不只色素稀少還很薄，青色的血管低伏在肌膚之下，勻稱的肌肉包裹細膩的骨架，如果他不是頭腦這麼固執，他的身體確實極為性感，Sardinia吸啄Orion的前胸，他刻意在Orion敏感的乳頭上逗留不走。

Orion年紀雖然比Sardinia還大，卻從未有過性的體驗，對這些奇怪的事情只能依賴Sardinia。

信奉歡愉的Sirena人，在成年之前用自我碰觸來紓解性慾本是多數，受到Sirena藝術氛圍陶冶的Orion沒有學到Sirena人骨子裡那種放浪自得的精神。那是放浪形骸，或許Orion會這麼說，但是在Sardinia用手與口撫慰他的陰莖時，Orion顫抖得就像初生的小鹿，他擁有omega的身體，根本不可能抗拒性的誘惑。

Orion粉嫩的性器被Sardinia握在手裡，從疲軟的狀態弄成一根硬挺的肉柱，最前方的小孔因為Sardinia施予的刺激不斷收縮，最後射精時Orion緊緊閉上了眼睛，銀灰色的額髮也濕淋淋貼在額頭上，神色迷離地喘息。

從他臀部湧出清澈黏滑的液體，將Sardinia深藍色的絲綢床單弄成了更深的藍色，omega甜美的香氣從他的每一個毛細孔散發出來，儼然是最強烈的春藥。

「Orion。」Sardinia記得自己這麼問。「可以嗎？」

他扳開Orion射精後癱軟的雙腿，把自己早已硬得發痛的alpha性器抵在omega從未接納過任何東西，包含他自己的手指的入口上。從那個小孔流出來的東西暗示著Orion身體內部的溫熱，Sardinia敏感的陰莖前端因為那種熱度打顫不已，他快要被alpha的本能驅動，但是理智讓他打住直接深埋到底的衝動。

「你會標記我嗎？Sardinia？」Orion問他。他們的下體情不自禁地輕輕相互磨蹭，Orion分泌的潤滑愈來愈豐沛，Sardinia好幾次差點滑進了Orion的身體裡。

Sardinia感到有點好笑，軍事強國Lama的王太子殿下正用好像情婦的語氣以及柔軟的目光，詢問一個alpha是否願意標記他。

「那麼你愛我嗎？Orion？」Sardinia問。他知道現在Orion既不理性也不清醒，他可以趁虛而入，但Orion一瞬之間「愛」即將脫口而出的表情，又讓Sardinia的心動搖得厲害。

Orion緩緩移開了目光。

「……我不會標記你的。」Sardinia舔了舔Orion的頸後側，那裏有因為興奮而浮起來的腺體。「就像你也並不愛我。」

──Sardinia挺身進入Orion。他感覺空虛和充足同時襲來。

明知他們永遠不可能屬於彼此，而是屬於自己的國家，標記了也只是徒增分別的痛苦。

但Sardinia此時卻希望，要是有那麼一天這世界上不再有國家的分別就好了。到了那個時候，他們不必背負著生而為王的責任，或許可以得到神的祝福。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18

# 02

Orion十五歲時離開了母星Lama，他記得那是在一個清晨時分，他被隨從搖醒，還因為低血壓而昏昏欲睡時，從王宮外牆那裡傳來驚人的砲擊聲。自小耳濡目染的軍事教育使他很快鎮定下來，Orion穿戴整齊前去晉見父王，迎來的是要他立刻前往Sirena的消息。

自他祖父母那輩開始，Lama一直陷於貴族割據的長年內戰之中。到了他父親繼位，父親以高壓的方式治理國家，將全國70%的稅收全數投入於軍隊，除了徵召外國傭兵以外，甚至擴張殖民地，Lama王室同時要應付內憂，又有和常夜之星Alba與深森之星Bestia的領土糾紛。

Orion走進眾將領齊聚的議事廳裡，他的皮鞋聲清脆地在偌大空間中迴響，但還沒等到他開口詢問，坐在主位上的父王已經拍桌站起。

「馬上離開這裡，Orion。這不是你該來的地方。」

嚴厲的父親習慣否定他的所作所為，就連國家大事也不允許被冊封為王太子的他參加，Orion不甘心地將他的憤怒一次都宣洩在父王和將軍們的面前，他不明白……父王到底是怎麼看待他的，只是一個擺設品而已嗎？只是王太子的位子需要有個人來填補空缺，而他剛好是他唯一的繼承人而已嗎？

清脆的耳光打在Orion的臉頰上，他垂下眼睛，這就像母后離開王宮那天一樣，出身於富裕商家而非純正貴族的母后，被父王用一輛一匹馬就能拉動的狹窄馬車，從側門送出了王宮。

「你不許再去見那個女人。」父王冷漠的臉孔仍然歷歷在目。「是你有別的女人，才讓母后這麼傷心。」Orion記得自己這麼反駁他的父王。「你雖然是這裡權力最大的人，但你永遠不可能控制我。」

那天晚上除了父王的耳光以外，無數的鞭子落到他的身上，在軍隊裡這是理所當然的體罰，對王太子殿下已經稍微放水了。紀律和懲罰綑綁著Orion的靈魂，起初他知道自己將被送往Sirena時，他還認為這是一種解脫，他再也不需要活在父王的陰影下。

Orion翻了個身，柔軟的Sirena特產軟緞包裹住他，就算赤裸地入睡也不會著涼的這種材質，某方面也象徵了Sirena的奢侈……以及和平。

Sardinia同樣赤裸的身體從後面摟住了Orion，他的手臂雖然看起來纖細，但要比Orion還要有力。早晨時的Sardinia溫柔又浪漫，他喜歡親吻Orion的後頸，大部分時候他就這樣摟著Orion再次入睡，什麼也不做，有的時候Orion覺得他們的行為很像戀人，但他通常很快就驅散自己的這種想像。

Sardinia啄吻著Orion的背脊，他晨起時還有點疲倦，被Sirena人喻為「浸泡過女神乳汁」的美麗臉蛋蒙上一層慵懶愜意的嫵媚。

Orion忍耐著那種麻癢的感覺，他同時能感受到身後Sardinia的體溫，Sardinia的手指從他凹陷的腰部滑進臀溝裡，正探索著他的性感帶。Orion天生體質敏感，或許也和他習慣穿著Lama服飾有關，除了手腕以外，他幾乎不會暴露其他的肢體，在Sardinia的撫弄之下，就連腳踝的皮膚也能感覺到快感。

「Orion，你的裡面還又熱又濕。」Sardinia的指尖在Orion後穴的入口輕輕試探，Orion沒有回答他，只是悶哼一聲縮緊了身體，Sardinia從喉嚨發出低沉的笑聲，他將手指探入Orion昨夜被他疼愛過，但今早已經恢復緊緻的omega生殖器裡面。

比軟緞還要更細滑柔軟的腸肉包覆住侵入穴內的異物，Sardinia感受著那裡面的溫暖以及彈性，他那雙暗粉色的眼睛本來清純得就像是羔羊，現在已然成為一雙alpha的眼睛。後穴正在被Sardinia開拓，Orion難受地夾緊雙腿，體內正在被另一個人摸索的事實讓他羞恥難耐，連最後一點矜持在Sardinia面前也碎成了灰，Orion在Sardinia的愛撫之下，陰莖又再次充盈著性慾勃起，臀部也被自己分泌出來的潤滑液沾濕，兩片屁股肉之間黏著細細的銀絲。

看見Orion為他性慾高漲，Sardinia露出微笑，他們現在已經是身體無比契合的alpha與omega，Sardinia將Orion翻到正面，Orion望著這個年幼於他的alpha，他知道自己的身體無比渴求Sardinia，但理智上，他想和Sardinia劃清界線。

像現在這種關係，究竟要持續到什麼時候呢？總有一天，就算沒有標記，可能也會因為Sardinia時常將alpha的種子留在他體內，而懷孕的吧。Orion恍惚之中想起父王發怒的樣子，他不知道父王會怎麼看待他，或許會視他為巨大的恥辱，甚至廢除他的王族身分，抹除他的存在，從此軟禁在深宮直到他死亡吧。

Orion的喉結輕輕顫動，對未知命運的害怕也沒敵過他此刻對Sardinia的渴求，他的雙腿在Sardinia面前打開，迎入alpha的性器以後那種舒服的感覺讓Orion的腰肢不住顫抖，雙腿也失去力氣，全身的感官都集中在被Sardinia插入的後穴上。他的汗水落在床單上，散發出迷人的香氣，Sardinia抱住了Orion的肩膀，他讓Orion坐到他身上，同時陰莖也緩緩刺進了Orion體內最私密的地方。

生殖腔口被alpha的前段反覆撞擊，Orion因為那種難以言喻的酥麻而頭腦一片空白，只能「Sardinia、Sardinia、」這樣呼喊著alpha的名字。Sardinia也從Orion身上感覺到至高的愉悅，但他不至於像Orion這樣失神，他規律地擺動腰部，在Orion濕熱的體內極富耐心地抽動著自己的陰莖。

「看著我，Orion，看清楚你現在含著誰。」Sardinia捏住了omega的下頷。他低喘著氣，汗水從肩膀一路流至腹肌，現在他的腹肌因為正在做愛而緊繃著，全身的血液集中在性器上，每一次進出都讓Orion射了一點稀疏的精液。

Orion沉醉在肉慾的快樂中。他渾身發燙，因為即將到來的高潮而蜷起腳趾，甚至呻吟出聲。Sardinia湊近親吻Orion，他知道Orion喜歡粗暴一點的性愛，用肉棒狠狠地進出的話，Orion就會更濕、更燙。

他們早晨的偷情結束在Sardinia射精以後。那些精液毫無保留地灌進了Orion的腸道，兩個人緊緊鎖在一起，這個時候他們都品嘗到極端的刺激，在這段時間裡他們交融到最深處，體液和體液混在一起，不停發出咕啾咕啾的聲音，Orion的腹部也被精液撐起一個微小的幅度。

每一次他們的性器鎖上時，Sardinia就會有一種想法，若是這個時候有個人走進來，發現他們的私情，那麼他和Orion會被強硬地分離嗎？或是Orion，會被他出名嚴酷的父王隱瞞性別，像家族的羞恥，永遠藏在Sirena？


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18

Orion轉化為omega的那天，Sirena王室立刻派人前往鋼鐵之星暗中通報消息，沒想到最後連國王的面都沒有見到，一句「不是重要的事情不見」就把碧水之星的使者給打發了。

那是第一次Sardinia對Orion產生了不一般的感情，他們本來水火不容，Sardinia曾經也對他們收留Orion的這件事情感到不滿，不只是他，其他在宮廷內實習的貴族子弟也有反彈的聲浪。

……Sardinia還記得那些針對Orion的風言風語，其實到現在也沒有停過。碧水之星本來就是一個排外的國家，對於外交手段一向強勢的Lama，更是不可能給好臉色看，所以願意這麼長時間招待Lama的王太子，實在令人意外，就連Sardinia也不知道父王母后有什麼考量。

但反過來說，除了他以外，誰都不知道Orion脆弱的模樣。

事情發生在這個月初，正是他們在那片花園裡盡情歡愛以後，Orion被父王母后傳召進大殿有事相談，才為他所知。

據說Lama國王的親信，也就是長年在議政廳裡接受國王的嘉勉，擁有響亮名聲並且以忠誠自居的那些將帥們，一夜之間紛紛將他們獲賜的寶劍指向他們宣誓效忠的王，而王座上的王，彷彿早已預料到這天的到來一樣。

從王身後的簾幕，走出他早已備好的精兵，雙方人馬交戰時的鮮血滲進了王宮的地毯裡、嵌進了牆壁上，掛畫裡Lama的歷代君主，都被濺上血斑。

其實在那場駭人的政變發生前，Orion就已經在法律上被他父王廢黜了王太子的身分，甚至因為他長年以來的忤逆，也經過議會同意廢除他的王族身分。這是在情勢稍微回穩，商船能進出Lama時走漏出來的風聲。

所以Orion現在已經不是Lama的王室成員了。

Sardinia不敢置信地望向Orion，他的內心悲喜交加，太多複雜而強烈的情緒沖刷著他16歲的心靈，但他盡量收斂自己的訝異，一如往常抱胸站在父母親的王座左側，所以看起來他好像覺得那沒什麼大不了的。

Orion也沒有太大的反應，他這時候表現得比任何時間都像個Lama的王太子。Sardinia看見他單膝下跪，那個動作一氣呵成，流暢又優雅，卻不是一個王子該對他國國王行的禮儀，Sardinia眨了眨眼，只是Orion現在已經是平民了，他要向誰下跪都行，他已經不復尊貴了。

「無論用什麼方法，只要能讓我留在Sirena，我都願意去做。」

「無論用什麼方法。」王后Poveglia聞言俯身向下。她一頭鮮豔的紅髮像火焰一樣朝著Orion延燒過來。「你都能接受嗎？」

「是的。」Orion回答。「我什麼都願意。」

Sardinia感覺Orion在那天失去了靈魂。

之後曾經的天之驕子Orion成為了Sardinia的隨從。他不再擁有貴客的待遇，也沒有自己的寢宮，行動必須與其他的隨從一起，這就讓隱瞞omega身分的事情變得更加困難。無聊的事情也一再發生，譬如半夜床上被誰撒了尿，這對在Lama受過軍事訓練的Orion來說根本不算是什麼，Lama人只崇敬有實力的人。

但現在他無論如何也得忍氣吞聲。Orion比以前更愛板著臉，並且加倍地拒人於千里之外，Sardinia明顯感覺到Orion和他劃分出了一道界線，明明Orion這種人是不可能把誰當成自己的主人的，Sardinia卻得忍受這種虛假的卑躬屈膝。

他時常感覺母后的決定是在折磨他，或許以占卜聞名的，來自初始之星Mistero的母親早就已經看穿了他和Orion做過的那些事情。

……Orion正半跪在地，為Sardinia繫上鞋帶。上衣仍然敞開著的Sardinia，鎖骨上有女人的吻痕，那個煽情的痕跡從Orion眼前一閃而過，但和他又有什麼關係呢？Orion想。Sardinia和他不一樣，有成群的人渴望接近Sardinia，他對Sardinia而言，不過是那些人裡面唾手可得的一個omega。

Sardinia柔軟的腳掌踩在Orion的手上，像貓一樣弓了起來。他用腳背抬起Orion的下巴。

「……你每次都要我提醒。」Sardinia說。「看著我。」他彎下身靠近Orion，Orion下意識起身閃避他，但Sardinia用膝蓋將他抵在床柱上，Orion為了維持平衡，不得不張開雙腿。

「嗚……」胯下被Sardinia抵住磨蹭，Orion繃緊了神經，縱使再怎麼想逃開，也不可能逃離Sardinia此時對他的掌控。他的賀爾蒙讓他對多次征服過自己身體裡外的alpha依賴不已，他需要Sardinia滿足他，可是Orion再也不想成為Sardinia的俘虜了。

這個姿勢讓Orion全身的重量幾乎都放在Sardinia的大腿上。他從更衣鏡裡看見自己和Sardinia曖昧的樣子，Sardinia親吻著他的耳朵，濕潤的唇舌在他耳邊發出嘖嘖水聲，Orion的身體立刻回憶起從Sardinia身上可以得到的快樂，被強行抑制住的本能從黑暗中甦醒，喚起他身體深處的熱度。

他們的心跳聲緊密相連，Sardinia嗅聞Orion的髮尾乃至耳際，他的嘴唇擦過Orion的脖頸，那裡已經被冷汗浸濕，Sardinia知道Orion還有哪裡也是濕的，就在他膝蓋抵著的地方，那個柔軟、脆弱的入口，那個每夜迎接他所有慾望的甜蜜場所，正微微滲出潮水，浸透了Orion的褲檔。

「哈啊、」Sardinia感覺自己的牙根發癢。他緊抓住Orion的手腕，就連Orion喊痛他也絕不放開他、絕不。Sardinia此時此刻就在失去理智的邊緣上，他知道Orion正在掙扎，用一種omega對alpha本能的恐懼試圖逃離他的身下。

「Sardinia、」Orion被壓進了床鋪裡。「Sardinia！不可以、我們不可以這樣。」

他絕望地認知到Sardinia確實是個alpha，無論他生得怎麼樣秀氣柔弱、體型纖細，他的基因刻印著他是個alpha，在力量和賀爾蒙優勢之下Orion不可能從一個雙眼發紅的alpha身下逃走、抗拒自己被標記的命運。

可是不應該是這樣子的。

這一切應該發生在一場婚禮之後。Orion想起那些師長的諄諄教誨，以及那些初夜應該如何進行的暗示，他突然發覺自己竟然早就和Sardinia偷嚐了那麼多次禁果。

只要待在一起，自然而然地就褪去衣物裸裎交融，王宮裡的空房間他們都在裡面尋歡作樂過。性器激烈地相互摩擦，不停索求親吻的嘴唇，滑過汗水直到劃傷肌膚的指尖，發顫的雙腿，Sardinia高潮時迷茫的雙眼和濕潤的眼睫毛，Sardinia、Sardinia、Sardinia。

Orion望向半敞的房門，門外不時有接近這裡的腳步聲，Sardinia對此毫不在乎，或許他和其他人享樂的時候也同樣如此，Orion想，這一切對Sardinia來說都沒什麼大不了的。

他的長褲被拽下，蛋清一樣清澈濕黏的液體自雙腿之間緩緩流出，Orion用手遮住自己的私處，他可以和Sardinia做愛，但是將自己的這裡坦露在Sardinia的面前，卻讓他感覺到前所未有的羞恥。

「再張開一點，Orion。」Sardinia拍了拍omega的臀部。「聽話。」

他的手指在Orion修長潔白的大腿內側遊走，挑逗每一處敏感的肌膚。Sardinia雖然總是像水一樣平和冷靜，他此刻眼裡卻燃燒著屬於alpha的火焰，Orion愈是抗拒，他就愈想仔細地把Orion全身都看得清清楚楚。Sardinia湊近那個粉嫩的入口，皺褶緊緊地閉合在一起，又會因為Orion的不安而微微張開蓊動，發出濕潤的水聲。

Orion趴伏在床上，他不知道Sardinia正在他下身那裡做些什麼，這件事情對他來講就像是懲罰一樣，他寧願遭受鞭打，也不想要被欣賞性器。但是Sardinia雙手強硬地撥開了他的臀瓣，Orion感覺到溫熱的吐息打在他的臀溝上，有什麼又濕又軟的東西正在他難以啟齒的地方打轉、甚至向內擠了進去，在他的體內戳刺。

他從鏡子裡瞥見Sardinia和他的姿勢，不由得倒抽一口氣，雙臉漲紅得像要滴血一樣，他們衣衫不整，正做著這麼淫蕩的事情，他和Sardinia就像是動物一樣，Sardinia舔舐著他的omega性器，Orion因為強烈的刺激不停發抖，他又因為腦中閃過Sardinia對其他人做這種事情的模樣而感到無法承受。

Orion使勁掙離了Sardinia，這個行為卻換來Sardinia的不能理解。他們一直是彼此宣洩慾望的對象，難道不是這樣嗎？只有他們可以平等地在對方身上洩慾，換成其他的人，他們愛戴他、尊敬他、渴望他，Sardinia知道他無法在這些人身上得到快樂。

他也希望Orion從他身上得到一樣的快樂，他們的關係一直都非常單純。「Orion？」Sardinia拉住他青梅竹馬的手臂。「你快要發情了吧？」

Orion拍掉他的手。「滾開。」他有雙落難的狼的眼睛。望著這樣的Orion，Sardinia不禁湧上一種悲傷的感覺，在那種悲傷之中，卻又摻雜了他的幸災樂禍。他想要Orion好，可是當Orion變得不幸的時候，他簡直可以哼起歌來。

「這不就是你要求的嗎？」Sardinia說。「就算作為我的隨從，也要在Sirena苟活下來。是夢想著有朝一日能夠回去拯救你的父王嗎？Lama的王太子殿下。」

他已經變得硬挺的下身抵上Orion亟需被安慰的、溼答答的後穴。Orion那身隨從的制服已經被他和Sardinia的體液打濕了，他感到混亂而且迷茫，對Sardinia有意為之的那些嘲諷，Orion就像沒聽見一樣，身體在頭腦反應過來以前，又挨近了Sardinia，用自己習慣於接納Sardinia的那個地方，將alpha的陰莖吞吃進去。

「唔嗯、」Sardinia掐住了Orion的屁股肉，他得咬緊牙根才不至於呻吟出聲。Orion的腸道快把他給燙壞了，又緊又濕的那裡已經變成了他的形狀，日夜反覆被他開發，就連omega性器裡都一直殘留著他精液的味道。

這樣的Orion還談復國什麼的，簡直是場笑話。

「嗚……」Orion抬高臀部輕輕畫著圈。「再、用力一點……」Sardinia如他所願，用陰莖打開了他性器每一處緊閉的地方，最後直直戳入了那個孕育生命的處所。

＊

_「……你會標記我嗎？Sardinia？」_

他那個時候只是想要留住Orion。無論用什麼方法，他都願意去做。


	5. Chapter 5

Sardinia在Orion的身體裡狠狠打下了自己的標記。

他用陰莖結鑿開Orion從未被碰觸過的生殖腔，無論Orion會不會阻止他、或者會不會懇求他不要這麼做，他都打定主意要把Orion占為己有。

那是他身為alpha的本能，或是他、Sardinia作為一國王子的狂妄？他是因為從Orion身上得到前所未有的新鮮感，所以才做出了這種不理智的行為嗎？ Sardinia 不願意細想。

由alpha打下的標記，在beta身上只會成為一個飄著香氣的吻，六個國度裡絕大多數人都是beta。Alpha與omega的遺傳因子只在皇親貴冑之內流動，那是星玉的啟示，由這六個家族統治六個國度，身為王子，Sardinia知道在omega身上種下標記意味著什麼。

標記對六個國度的王族而言，都是無比的大事，無論是怎麼風流的王族成員，也絕不會標記與他或她一夜露水情緣的熱情床伴，甚至情夫情婦也難得此番殊榮。

那表示他們從此以後只能相互憑依著活下去，被對方的信息素氣味支配，Orion將永遠和他綑綁在一起，從靈魂到肉體。即便世界滅亡，軀體毀滅，他們化為塵埃仍然會找到彼此，將彼此拆吃入腹。

他就是這麼渴望Orion，這麼坦然、這麼毫不羞恥地、渴望著屬於他的omega。是他的這種執著，支配了他身為alpha的慾望，所以將Orion緊緊用陰莖鎖住，也不過是挽留的手段。

他和Orion為什麼會走到這一步？

Sardinia像發瘋一樣啃吻著Orion皮膚細薄的頸子，飽受摧殘的Orion在他身下發出破碎的呻吟，從未品嘗過的疼痛與刺激像海浪一般席捲了Orion的身體，大睜的眼睛似乎是因為怒意，但卻又嫵媚地含著淚水在他的眼眶裡。

用性慾喚醒Orion體內獸性的Sardinia凝視著自己造就的成品，他們都是一樣的，披著華麗的外皮，留著高貴的血，被最原始的本能驅動，在王子的大床上，一對alpha和omega，像雄獸與牝獸激烈交尾。

這是大逆不道的行為，他沒有得到能對Orion做這件事情的同意，譬如一場由國王親自主持的皇室大婚或什麼的。可是Sardinia不願意停下來，他的陰莖被Orion體內淋下來的熱液澆得發顫，精液與潤滑液攪得起泡，從Orion被操得發紅的穴口由alpha的粗壯肉棒帶出體外，再由Orion那個姣好的嫩白屁股低落下來，Orion的雙腿在這個過程中不停踢蹬，他一下十分抗拒Sardinia，一下又對Sardinia依戀不捨，不只是性器腔道內對Sardinia那種情緒化的挽留與拒絕，他反覆將眼淚擦在Sardinia的衣襟上，總是嚴肅地緊緊抿起的嘴唇，也洩露出平時不會發出來的嬌吟。

Orion的身體想要懷孕，他們都知道，他想要順應本能用這具年輕的身體懷上Sardinia的孩子，他的體內已經準備好一片溫床，只等著alpha射入精種，就能立刻發芽。

但Orion的頭腦此時卻可悲地仍擔憂Lama國內引爆的革命，他生來是個王子，不是一個隨Sardinia喜好擺弄的玩具。

可是一切的條理、邏輯在Sardinia面前都不管用，Sardinia今天在王后的安排下成為他暫時的主人，一旦他們相互鎖緊，Sardinia從今往後也是他的主人。那個Sardinia用陰莖插入他就像在開一把稀奇的鎖，只是一次失控的玩心大起，他為什麼選中他？他為什麼不肯放過他？他為什麼，要在那個午後引誘他？

「啊、哈啊、Sardinia……」Orion痛恨這個無法言語、只會呻吟的自己。「Sardinia……」

他把能讓他失控的鑰匙交給Sardinia。他恨Sardinia，可是從此以後，就再也沒有別的人能夠威脅他。

Orion知道身為一個omega將為他復興Lama王室的夙願增添多少阻力。

他就像一塊鮮美的肥肉放在一群惡狼面前，他們可以排隊嘗試標記他，或是隨興輪流嘗試標記他。他是塊年輕的、精力豐沛的沃土，往上面隨便播種也能開出花來，他可以給任何alpha生育流著Lama皇室血統的後代，只要他還保有不被標記的可能。

是他在利用Sardinia，為他重返Lama的遙遠路途掃除障礙，Orion仰起脖頸，像垂死的天鵝那樣用盡全力地蔑視著Sardinia，他的雙眼半張半闔，彷彿感應到什麼神性將在他的體內滋長，某種他無法逃避的規則被植入他的生殖腔，在裡面的沃土生出根來，Orion敏感地顫慄著，他知道自己受孕了。

可是什麼也沒有察覺到的Sardinia，汗濕的漂亮面龐是那麼的炫目，他的器官仍然埋在Orion為他開啟的溫熱體內，留戀地反覆進出，每一下都戳進Orion的生殖腔裡，強硬地射精、直到Orion的腔道內已經被他的精液灌滿，那些留不住的就噴濺出來，小腹微微鼓起，雙腿失去力氣，無法在Sardinia面前闔起。

Orion雖然流著Lama王室那種不解風情的血液，卻實則比任何一個風情萬種的情婦都要淫蕩。Sardinia自問，他是個惡人嗎？是他引誘Orion，就像爬進伊甸園的蛇那樣狡猾嗎？

「你想生我的孩子嗎？Orion？」Sardinia美麗的額飾垂下細碎的寶石，落在Orion汗濕的頰邊。Orion下面的嘴被Sardinia開拓過那麼多次，兩個人的溫存時刻已經數也數不清，他們之間的性交已經是大逆不道，如果有了孩子，王子們還能不遭受神的懲罰嗎？

「不想、」Orion說。但他的抗拒很快化為了甜膩的呻吟。

Sardinia輕輕挺動胯部，讓自己的陰莖在Orion濕軟的腸道裡反覆滑動。「可是如果你懷孕了，父王和母后也只能同意這樁婚事了吧。」

「什麼、婚事？」Orion茫然地望向Sardinia，這個他一輩子都沒想過要和他結婚的人，竟然突然和他提起結婚的事情。

「你和我的婚事。」Sardinia說。「我們結盟。等到我即位後，你就能運用Sirena的國力奪回Lama，軍隊任你差遣。這種雙贏的交易，聽起來還不差？」


	6. Chapter 6

「我們結盟。等到我即位後，你就能奪回Lama。這種雙贏的交易，聽起來還不差？」

Sardinia抱持著多麼天真的想法啊。Orion睡在侍衛的房間裡，他一夜未眠，乳白色的月光從窗戶照了進來，打在Orion的腳邊。房內鼾聲四起，Sirena的貴族子弟們睡著了也和普通Alpha並無二致。

他是要在這裡當Sardinia的侍衛，臥薪嘗膽等待回到Lama復仇的那天呢？還是乾脆公開Omega的身分，作為Sardinia的妻子，帶著他們兩個人的骨肉，在這顆碧水之星上過著彷彿童養媳一般的生活？

Orion的理智告訴他，這樣的想像還略嫌樂觀。Sardinia的父王對政事興致缺缺，Sardinia提議的「等到他即位後」或許指日可待。但是Sardinia的母后Poveglia，她來自初始之星，是這個星球上最有智慧的人，她會同意Sardinia這種幼稚的請求嗎？

隔天Sardinia在用早餐的時候就召Orion過去，支開了其他侍從。他坐在層層簾幔圍起來的小方桌邊，寢宮內一座小型瀑布發出嘩嘩聲響，Orion像每個被傳喚過來的早晨一樣，他白皙的手指捏住了自己的第一個釦子，準備在Sardinia面前脫下自己蔽體的衣物。

「我昨天說的事情，你考慮得怎麼樣了？」Sardinia端起茶杯，好整以暇地喝起他的早餐茶，Sirena的水質清澈乾淨，泡出來的茶有股甘美的氣味，養出來的人也同樣柔軟、香甜。

「過來我這裡，Orion。」Sardinia對他招手。「我很想你。」

Orion對柔情似水的Sardinia沒有辦法，他被Sardinia拉到了腿上，就那樣坐了下去。微風灌進Sardinia的寢宮，拂動薄紗簾幔，僕人們無聲無息地告退了。

Orion沒有回答Sardinia的問題。Sardinia對他用上了身為一國王子能有的，最豐沛的耐心，所以他不會苛責Orion的怠慢和遲鈍。他現在該做的，應該是以Alpha的身分，引導他的Omega說出會讓他歡喜的答案。

「Orion……」Sardinia輕輕啃吻著Orion的耳廓，他唇下的動作很輕柔，但雙手卻抓上了Orion封緊的領口，逕直扯開來，讓Orion的絹質內衣暴露在早晨的空氣中。在那層薄薄的衣物下，Orion比初雪還要純潔的肌膚上，全是Sardinia留下的痕跡。

他的耳朵、嘴唇、脖頸、胸口。

他的髮根、毛孔、舌尖、Omega生殖器的內部。

Orion的身上沒有一個地方是他沒有碰過的，無論是哪裡，都應該被染上他的味道才對。Sardinia忘神地吮吻著Orion的下唇，他的愛情來的有點太早，但也有點太晚了。Sardinia現在已經淪為仰賴愛情而活的美麗野獸，但Orion的徹夜思考即便沒有結論，也不可能會選擇和Sardinia結婚這一條路走。

「Sardinia。」這是Orion今天第一次開口說話。

「嗯？」Sardinia曖昧的鼻音從Orion的胸前傳來，他叼著Lama王子的乳頭，在那一瞬間，Orion覺得這個男人有種童稚的天真，他感到十分悲哀，因為在他們兩個人裡面，只有他一個人長大了，而且長得太快。

「……我從你這邊受到的屈辱，總有一天會親手奉還給你，Sardinia。」

他的手指穿進了Sardinia柔軟的髮絲中，這個頭髮摸起來像絲緞一樣的王子，有被女神祝福的美麗容貌，和一顆姑且算是善良的心。他曾經也想要珍惜Sardinia，畢竟他們是朋友，就算發生了肉體關係。

但現在Orion伸手抽出了Sardinia腰間的佩刀。那支由寶石妝點的匕首，在Orion的手裡，好像得到生命一般，在日光中閃爍著灼目的光亮。Sardinia想要伸手摀住自己的眼睛，刀鞘在他的腰間顫抖，Orion緩緩將刀刃抵上了Sardinia的脖子，在上面留下一抹怵目驚心的血痕。

「飛船在哪裡？」

遠處傳來急促的腳步聲，要不了多久，侍衛便如同潮水一般湧進了王子的寢宮，Sardinia要他們別輕舉妄動，他其實不害怕死在Orion的刀下，只是現在Orion的下巴抵著他，他想如果Orion成功離開了Sirena，他也會想他的。

「Orion。」Sardinia用非常輕的聲音說。「Orion，你真的這麼討厭我嗎？」

「從踏上這個星球開始，我從來沒有喜歡過這裡。」Orion也如他所願地回答他。「這裡的一切，都只讓我作嘔而已。」

後來先吐了出來的人是Sardinia。Orion劫走了一艘飛船遠走高飛，Sardinia的脖子上被留了一個淺淺的皮肉傷，然後給Orion扔在了出宮的半路上。

Orion從飛船上把他推了出來，Sardinia於是從天而降，狼狽地跌進了皇宮的水道裡，珠寶和綾羅綢緞落得到處都是，眾人的驚呼聲連連響起，到了這個地步，才終於驚動了國王和王后。

「Lama王室遭逢這種噩耗，Sirena現在對Orion已經沒有任何責任了。」國王親口告訴他的兒子。室內燃燒著安定心神的薰香，侍衛仍不時入內稟報，但Orion盜竊的飛船很快駛離了Sirena航域，Sirena邊境有非常嚴密的保護措施，為了追Orion而暫時解除邊境軌道上的自衛武器，是不明智的。

「王后讓Orion成為你的隨從，僅僅是出於仁慈之心，不忍心在臨危之際，還將他送回戰火遍野的Lama。Sardinia，你也是出於仁慈之心，才要父王找回Orion的嗎？」

Sardinia默不作聲。

古老的湧泉在國王與王子的膝前奔流，Sardinia凝視著他們崇敬的水，這裡面住著一個慈悲的女神，她的眼淚滋養出Sirena萬物生靈。

Sardinia是她的寵兒，在他出生前的幾分鐘，Sirena像永夜之星Alba一樣陷入黑暗之中，神諭說他將為Sirena帶來光，他便在那刻被娩出。

Sardinia與國王齊齊望向門口，一陣不明的騷動讓他們雙雙起身。遠方穿越迴廊，朝向他們急匆匆走來的王后仍然穿著祈禱服，在她身後，侍女們捧著用來占卜的水盆，水盆被移到了國王面前。

「女神降下神諭了。」王后握住了Sardinia的手。「Sardinia，**你會被你的兒子殺死**。」

Sardinia聞言不禁失笑。「母后，我根本就沒有孩子啊。」

至今與他同床共枕過的多數人，其中大半Sardinia已是記不得了。

不是在婚姻關係中生下來的孩子，只是見不得光的私生子，羞恥屬於孩子的母親。只要他不承認，根本不能算是Sirena王室的孩子。

Sardinia這時候突然想到了Orion，Orion會有可能懷上他的孩子嗎？但Sardinia很快把這個想法從腦中抹除掉，他和Orion之間，已經什麼都不剩了。

「神諭既是神諭，自然有它的道理。」國王說。「王后，有辦法可以補救嗎？」

「方法是有一個。」王后說。「那便是對那個孩子施下**不可解除的詛咒**。」她轉過身來抱住自己的兒子。「Sardinia，母親願意為你做任何事，只要你平安。」


End file.
